Big Brown Eyes
by DuckTailXox
Summary: What if Alice never found Jasper, what if they weren't soul mates, that she was with someone else, but both of them hadn't found their soul mates yet? What if he just stayed with Peter and Charlotte the whole time? This is what happens in this story! Pairings: Peter/Charlotte, Jasper/Bella, Alice/Edward, Emmett/Rosalie, Esme/Carlisle.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV: **

Finally, I am free from that crazy woman who turned me into this monster and forced me to kill my friends! And to think that I thought she loved me at first, Ha, she has no heart, no love for anything but land and power. Peter, my best, and only friend, finally came back for me. I didn't believe that there was another way of life, but here I am, in this old ranch on the edge of town. Its so comforting, just like what I am used to from when I was a kid. I remember Houston, not much, but enough to know I left the only thing that ever meant anything to me, all because of her.

Peter and Charlotte are so kind to me, helping me to get through this stage where I have nothing to live for, but I still can't do anything for them back. Charlotte thinks I am going to pass out, as I have refused to hunt for a month now. I just can't bear the things they feel when I killed them. All the hatred, the fright, but the worst is the thought that they have a home full of people, all waiting for them, but they won't be there. Peter insists I do something, or he will take me back to Maria. I know he's joking, but what else do I do with my life? I can't sit staring at the world for the rest of my life. I should of got myself killed in one of those wars. "Jasper, stop hating yourself, you had no choice but to kill, you didn't know there was another way!"Peter, always trying to help me. "Sorry Peter, I didn't realise I was projecting" This power can be a real pain sometimes. I just went back to my room in hope that something would come and kill me.

**Peter POV:**

It was ridiculous, he hadn't hunted in weeks. I honestly considered taking him to the Volturi unless he snapped out of it. No,I wasn't, I couldnt afford to lose my brother! I cant let my only brother just drown in self-hatred for the rest of his life. "He'll snap out of it Peter, don't worry!" Ahh ,good old Char, always hopes for the best. I just hoped she was right. My knower wouldnt tell me anything. "I hope you're right, it kills me to see him like this!" all the tension was terrible. I thought that maybe ,if I got out I might get some information. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, look after him." I said kissing my beautiful wife on the head and making my way towards the door. Maybe a quiet ride down to the lake was a good idea.

I was so lucky we ran across that ranch on our way down here from Maria. I love my horses with everything I have, not as much as I love My Char though. I couldn't live without my soul mate. That's it,I thought that Jasper needed to find his soul mate. But who, where and when? My old friend in my head had to take a day off didn't he? I was just about to open the door to my favourite horse, Saucer (because of her huge blue eyes), when I was hit with a burst of knowledge. There was a girl, aged about 17, sitting on the front porch of an old, plain house on a hammock with her mother by her side, staring out into the sea. I had no idea who she was, I'd never seen her before, and my knower wont tell me who she is either. All I knew was that she needed to find us, and Jasper. I was brought back to time when I felt something licking my ear. Another good thing about Saucer was the fact that she wasn't scared of vampires like most horses. As soon as we walked into the barn she was trotting towards us, demanding a sugar cube. So, That was it, I had to find this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV:**

it was my Last week in Phoenix, then me and Renee were going to Texas, then she was sending me to Forks to live with my dad. She said Texas would be a treat, but I would much rather stay at home, bathing in the heat and sun. It sounds selfish, but I don't want Mum to go to Arizona with Phil, I wanted her to stay here with me. But I know Phil makes her happy, so I will do what I need to do. I hadn't seen Dad in years, so this could of gone terribly. She said it would only be for a month, so they can get a house for us to live in, but then they will be up and travelling again to the next baseball game or whatever it is they go to. Oh well, I thought it might be fun to live with my Dad for a while! Sure, he's the Chief of Police and has the most embarrassing car ever created, but Oh well.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you all packed and ready to go?" Renee, always so kind and trying to help me, when it ends with the toaster or fire or the Washing machine being buried by bubbles. At least Phil should keep the house in one piece with me in Washington, in the wet, cold weather. It made me shiver just thinking about it! "Yeah Mom, just give me a minute." I shouted down the stairs, grabbing my bag, phone and cactus that I had grabbed from the back garden earlier. As soon as I jumped of the bottom step of the stairs I was grabbed by my mom and pulled towards the car. Renee was so excited, I was just happy to be a part of that. Phil decided to sit this trip out and leave it as just a 'girls trip', as he called it. I thought that, maybe it would be good to spend some quality time with my mom before being shipped of to forks.

**Jasper POV:**

That was it, I couldn't do this any more. I was going to get up and do something, for Peter and Char's sake. I knew that it had been killing them to see me like this. I need to come back to the real world. I decided to get up and go for a walk in the woods with Peter. Just as we reached the river I smelt blood. I ran completely on instinct and only realised what I had done when I had finished. That was when I realised, I didn't have to kill humans, I could live on animal blood and not feel the terrible emotions whirling through them. I took down I giant black bear, while Peter just stared at me with a giant grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him, quite concerned that his face might crack in half. He shook his head and started of walking back to the house. Weird, all that his emotions said where amusement, but what did he know? "Peter, answer me!" I growled, startling him slightly. "Well, it's just the fact that there were hikers just north from here, I thought you were heading for them. But no, you decide to pick the disgusting, unhealthy taste of a bear!" by the end of his little speech, he was having a hard time staying upright he was laughing so hard. I chuckled along with him. "It tastes horrible, but it quenched my thirst and I didn't have to feel the emotions! A win-win situation!" I said, grinning. "Fine, as long as you don't make me eat animals it's fine, its good to have the old Jasper back. Welcome back Major!"He said, still smiling. "Good to be back Captain!"I replied, patting him on the back and turning back to the house, it was time to share the good news with Charlotte. It was great until Peter buckled over underneath my arming, clutching his head. It was more information, what has he been hiding from me? "Peter, what is it?"

**Peter POV:**

Finally, he was up and out of that dingy little room doing something. When he asked if I wanted to go out on a run to the woods with him, I was literally jumping I was so excited. But then what happened was so odd, he looked like he smelt blood. I smelt it too, a group of hikers a little north from here. But he headed in the opposite direction, so I decided to follow. Who knew he would jump on a giant black bear and drain it? What kind of vampire does that. But I couldn't help but find it funny how he has the perfect prey, and heads for a disgusting mouldy bear to eat. It was just too funny to not laugh at. He then growled at me, which caused me to stop laughing for just long enough to tell him why I found him so hilarious. Though I will admit, it is good to have my brother back, even if he eats Rubbish!

Just as we were about to walk home I was hit by a massive wave of information. It was this girl again, but it is telling me more about her! Her name is Bella, and she is on an aeroplane. Why did I need to know that? But where is she going? Come one, don't zonk out now! (My new favourite word, zonk!) Ooh, there it is, she is going to...

Oh Great, Texas!

**(Hey Guys, its me! I Hope you liked this paragraph! As you can tell, I am a Jasper Fan, which is why I am writing this story! But please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: just to let you know, this story is set at the same time as in the actual book. Jasper stayed with Maria a lot longer that he did in the actual Twilight series!**

**Jasper POV:**

What is wrong with Peter, this was the biggest amount of knowledge he had had in ages! I hadn't ever seen him this worried and nervous over something he has been told. I just hoped that everyone was going to be okay. He insists that he only gets stuff that is happening know but I know he can see parts of the future! Oh well, I just hope it has nothing to do with him or Char, I would die if anything happened to them. They saved me and I owe them for that and will for the rest of my life! I didn't really care if something happened to me, as long as they were safe it didn't matter!

Peter finally came out of his haze feeling very anxious and worried, but also a little bit excited, strange. I decided to see what was going on! "Peter, buddy, are you OK? You're emotions are going hay-wire? What's going on?" to this Peter just looked at me with a grin, but then hid it quickly with a small frown. Something really strange was up! Just how do I get it out of him? Hmmm...

**Peter POV:**

Wow, what is going on? Life is so crazy! And how do I tell Jasper? He knows something is up, stupid empath! But I have no clue how to tell him his soul mate who will rule his whole existence is going on a round trip to Texas? Or, maybe I could just not tell him and have him find out for himself, but then he wouldn't know about her!Agh! This is so difficult! I think he will definitely find her somehow, even if he doesn't know before he sees her. So I tell him! I just hope he doesn't kill me though for hiding it from him...

**Bella POV:**

So here we are, the last place I get to go with my dear mum Renee before I get sent to Forks to deal with the rain. I have promised myself that I will enjoy it! For Renee's sake. We have decided to stay here for three weeks, so we can spend lots of time together, but we both know we will just go our separate ways and meet back at the airport in three weeks. I don't think either of us mind though. I like being alone, while Renee goes of to some crazy rock climbing fiasco or something.

I already decided last week that I would check out the woods and wilderness. Even if I am the biggest klutz's it doesn't mean I don't still enjoy the scenery and the wildlife. So here I am, in the apartment renee and I own collecting what little stuff I will take on my trip. Bandages (encase I fall over and miraculously injure myself, it has happened before), some energy bars (encase I get tired and lost and need a little snack), my camera (never know what amazing things you might see) and last but not least, my mobile (encase I get lost and need to phone someone for help or look at a map, yes, that has also happened before!).

I walked out the house, bag on my back, ready for a small adventure. I will never fully recover from that little trip though, one of the most mind blowing things I have ever seen, and it was meant to be just a little stroll. As I got to the edge of the forest, I saw a flash of white fly past my face. Thinking it was just my imagination playing tricks on me I carried on. That was the first mistake I made. I finally got to a large patch of grass, where the sun was showing through the trees. As I was tired and thirsty I sat down on the grass and took my bag of my bag, attempting to retrieve my water bottle. I suddenly felt something fly past my ear. I whipped my head around to see just a glimpse of white again. I ignored it and carried on, my second mistake! After taking a quick sip of water I decided it was time to get back home. Renee would be back and wondering where I was. So I got up. As I turned around to pick my bag up of the floor I caught a glimpse of something glittering on the edge of the trees. It looked like a disco ball. Shaking it off as my imagination I bend down to pick up my bag. Then it happened so fast I couldn't exactly remember the rest. First I was bending down to pick up my bag, next I was pinned up against a tree with what looked like a person by my neck. Except this person was glittering. What was going on? Next I know all I can see is black.

**What do you think happened? What was it/who was it holding Bella?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter POV:**

Oh No, this is not good, not good at all! Just as I came out of my last burst of knowledge, I hear a high, blood curling scream come from the woods. The worst part about it is, I know who that scream has come from. Of course, Jasper's mate has to be the most unlucky human to ever walk the earth, to keep him on his feet, but the first few minutes of being in Texas she is already in trouble really? Jasper interrupts my thoughts by saying "All right Peter, Who is that, I know you know! Spill it!" so I did, well most of it anyway. I told him how it was someone we were supposed to meet and that they were in trouble, and that we had about five minutes to get to them. I didn't tell him she was her mate or anything about her, that was for him to work out by himself, he's a big boy, he can deal with it.

**Jasper POV:**

I can't believe Peter is only telling me this know, when he knew this person was important. All I can think is how can a little human be so important to him and our family. Oh well, so here we are running to save this little human from whatever it is screaming at. But what I saw surprised me a lot! It was a vampire crouching over an brown eyed angel attempting to kill her. Now that just wasn't going to happen! I heard a loud, low growl coming from Peter, until I realised it wasn't Peter growling, it was me. What am I doing? I launched myself at the vampire, instructing Peter in a firm tone to get the girl now unconscious on the ground. He did as he was told, everyone knows not to mess with the Major, even Peter. "What the hell do you think you're doing? She's my meal!" the other vampire hissed, causing my growls to grow louder even more. Before he could say anything else I had bitten into his shoulder and quickly thrown his head across the woods into a tree nearby, causing it to fall over with the speed and weight it flew at it. "Peter, deal with him while I take her back to the house." I called to Peter, bringing Jasper back and putting the Major back in his cage. I had to stay calm or I might hurt her. Peter passed her limp body to me and set to work setting alight the vampire who attacked her. It took just seconds for me to get back to the ranch, The girl still in my arms the weird thing was, she fit in my arms perfectly, so beautiful in her sleep. Wait, what? Stop thinking Jasper, pull yourself together!How has this tiny little human messed up the major? Oh Well, just as I looked down she started to stir and wake up.

**Bella POV:**

Wow, that was a weird dream. I was in Texas being attacked by some of murder/monster thing. I looked up at the ceiling, a sky blue colour with what almost looked like clouds. What? I'm outside, and this is most definitely not Phoenix. I guess it wasn't a dream. When I looked around I realised that I was being carried by someone. Oh no, it cant be the person that attacked me could it? Renee would freak out if I left and who would look after her?

"wow there sugar, you need to calm down, these emotions of yours will make me drop you and we don't want that at the speed we are going!" said a velvet voice with a southern drawl on the edge. I had to see who this amazing voice came from. Wait, amazing? Whoa, slow down there Bella, you don't know who it is yet! I looked around to see who the voice was coming from. There, holding me was a tall, lean man with long blond wavy hair hanging loosely around his eyes, a stray curl hanging over one. Slowly, I reached out and pushed it behind his ear. Wait, why did I do that? I could feel the blush of red on growing on my cheeks.

"well hello to you too there darlin'!" Cue even bigger blush.

"Um...Where are we?" Great, real smooth Bella, that sounded just great!

"Well darlin', we are on the way to my house to talk to my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte, but we all call her Char. It seems that we have a bit to talk about, and you are apparently important. Not that you're not, I mean, ugh, never mind!"I had to laugh at that, he sounded quite silly, stuttering about rubbish. It made me feel kind of good though about how I was important. How could anyone as beautiful as him think I was important?

"I'm not important, don't worry about me!" I replied.

"And that is where you're wrong, apparently you are a big part of our lives. You are worth it! Believe in yourself!"He said, sounding like he was quoting from a book.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Meh, my gran always used to say it. Its the only thing I really remember about her. And that was a long time ago."he replied, looking a bit sad.

"Oh, Im sorry..." I mumbled, feeling sorry for him.

"Don't worry, its OK, anyway how are you feeling, you blacked out for quite a while back there?" That confused me, I don't remember anything. Oh well, I will have to ask about it later. As if he was reading my mind he said,

"Don't worry, Peter will explain when we get there, he just knows this stuff!"

"Hey, earlier you said you could fell my emotions, how, are you some sort of empath or something, or am I that readable? I mean..." I was hushed by a finger on my lips. That was OK, but what made me jump was the jolt of electricity that went through me when he touched me, how did I not notice that before? I wonder if he felt it to, or am I just imagining things? Ugh, I am so confused!

**Jasper POV:**  
She had finally woken up and looked up at me with those big brown eyes that you could just get lost in. what am I thinking? Snap out of it and stop staring, its creepy! I have got to talk to Peter about this, its just weird! Just then her emotions started going haywire, so I decided to speak up.

"wow there sugar, you need to calm down, these emotions of yours will make me drop you and we don't want that at the speed we are going!" Sugar,what is up with me today, crazy Jasper! Calm down now. Just then she calmed down , looked at my face and pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear. That surprised me a bit and obviously surprised her too. Her emotions suddenly went to embarrassment and her cheeks went a light red colour and she suddenly reminded me of my fiancé when I was human...

_Flashback_

"_Please don't go, don't leave me, stay home, please!" My love pleaded, hanging onto the saddle of my horse. I jumped down, took her in my arms, and promised her and myself to come back to her, even if it took years. I never fulfilled that promise, I will never forgive myself for that._

"_My Dear Isabella, I have to, if I don't then my Father would never be proud of me, I must finish the job he started. Don't worry darlin', I will come back to you! Even if it takes me years." I then climbed up onto my horse and took off, hoping to be home again soon. But that never happened. I never saw my dear Isabella again, until now..._

coming back from my head I realised she was still staring up at me.

"well hello to you too there darlin'!" at that her blush went even darker, quite cute actually, wait what? What is going on with me today?

"Um...Where are we?" was her first question, not 'how did you feel my emotions', not 'how fast are we going', but where. She's smart!

"Well darlin', we are on the way to my house to talk to my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte, but we all call her Char. It seems that we have a bit to talk about, and you are apparently important. Not that you're not, I mean, ugh, never mind!" real smooth Jasper, I thought vampires didn't stutter, Peter better have a good explanation for making me make a total fool out of myself. Just then my phone buzzed. It was a text from Peter. I got it out too quick for her to see and read the message, it said: '_Yep, there is a good reason, good luck Major! ;)'_ what was that about, oh well. Curse Peter and his Yoda rubbish!

"I'm not important, don't worry about me!" was her reply. For some reason that made me angry, of course she was important, even if she doesn't think so herself. We will have to sort this out!

"And that is where you're wrong, apparently you are a big part of our lives. You are worth it! Believe in yourself!" I said, quoting old gran Maggie, she always believed in everyone and everything. She passed away when I was nine, but she will always be in my heart. Even if I barely remember her.

"Where did you get that from?" wow, she's really on the ball today.

"Meh, my gran always used to say it. Its the only thing I really remember about her. And that was a long time ago." oops, now I've made her feel sorry for me, stupid little human, she has no idea! Ahhh, she's beautiful though. No, think Jasper think! Cut it out!

"Oh, Im sorry..." she mumbled, OK, time for a change of subject. I wonder how she's feeling.

"Don't worry, its OK, anyway how are you feeling, you blacked out for quite a while back there?" I said, causing her to feel very confused, then she just forgot about it, I'm waiting for questions later.

"Don't worry, Peter will explain when we get there, he just knows this stuff!" I said, causing her to look at me in a very confused manner.

"Hey, earlier you said you could fell my emotions, how, are you some sort of empath or something, or am I that readable? I mean..." Here we go. I put a finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet and calm down. But what happened confused me, as soon as my fingers touched her lips I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. From what I can feel in her emotions she felt it too. I will have to ask Peter about that later.

"We can talk about it when we get inside, we are here anyway. Can you walk?" she nodded her head and slowly got out of my arms. They immediately felt empty and a small jolt of pain went through me, she felt that as well. Maybe I was projecting, or this was just creepy. I put my hand on her back and led her inside, feeling better once I was touching her. Another thing to talk to Peter about.

What we saw when we walked in the door made me burst into laughter and the small girl to giggle. I still don't know her name...

**Authors Note: sorry I haven't updated this story for so long, I've been really busy. But please read and Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV:**

Today has to be the weirdest day of my life! I get attacked by a crazy person, I then wake up to be held by a beautiful man, wait, what? Oh well, anyway, now am sitting on a seti in some random persons house who has red eyes. I do believe its time for me to ask some questions!

"I do believe it is!" the man sitting opposite me said. Wait, how did he do that?

"How did you do that? Can you read minds or something crazy like that?" I asked, extremely confused by the man in front of me.

"No Sweet cheeks **(I Know, don't kill me!)**, I just know stuff, and for some crazy odd reason it told me what you were thinking!"He replied, looking slightly proud of himself for his nickname.

"Sweet Cheeks, really? Who and what are you anyway?" I said, slightly annoyed that he had decided to name me without even introducing me.

"Ignore my crazy, weird husband, his brain isn't connected to his mouth! My names Charlotte, but call me Char. His here is my husband and mate Peter and the guy who carried you in is Jasper. And we are vampire's dear." The lady said, Char, causing me to just stare at her like she had grown another head. Vampire, so Jake and Billy were right, they do exist.

"Great, next you'll be telling me werewolves and shape shifters exist too." I muttered, causing them all to laugh at me. Right, super hearing. I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"so, I know most of the stuff about vampires, what else do I need to know?" I asked, not liking the fact that they knew more about me than I did about them.

"Well Sweet Cheeks, we have strengthened abilities, like super speed, strength and sight. We drink blood but the Major over there drinks animal blood. That's why his eyes are a different colour. And we drink the blood of criminals so we wont hurt you!" Peter said. I wonder why Jasper drinks animal blood, and why does Peter call him the Major?

"Story for another time Sweet Cheeks!"

"Alright Yoda, just please don't keep doing that, it scares the life out of me! Or at least warn me!" I replied, quite angry with the fact that he knows more than I do about just about everything. Right, what else do I want to know?

**Jasper POV:**

"Jasper? What did you say about my emotions earlier, how does that work? Can you all do it?" she asked.

"Well Darlin', I'm an empath. I can read emotions and change other peoples emotions. And no, its just me who can do it. But it seems I don't know your name?" I said, killing two birds with one stone. Wow, that makes me sound old. I could faintly hear Peter chuckling. I growled at him and looked back to the nameless girl in the living room. Who seems to be in a daze. I waved my hand in her face.

"Huh, Oh right, yes. My names Isabella, but people call me Bella." but I didn't really hear the end of what she was saying. Isabella, Isabella, Isabella... if I was human I would of fallen on the floor. That name brought me back into another fuzzy memory.

_Flashback_

_she was sitting under an magnolia in a breezy, but sunny evening reading. Isabella was wearing a light pink dress which made her look magnificent next to the horizon. I went out to greet her, swinging her round in my arms and holding her close hoping to never let go. "Isabella, my love, I have something to ask you." _

"_Whatever is the matter, Jasper?" she could see the sweat in my palms, a clear sign of panic._

"_Nothing at all." I cleared my throat, got down on one knee, and began._

"_Isabella, my darlin', will you do me the utmost honour of marrying me? I promise to love you forever." I looked up to see her with tears in her eyes. I got up and brought her into my lap._

"_Oh what have I done wrong Isabella?" I asked, worry clear on my face._

"_Nothings the matter, I am the happiest woman alive. Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" she replied, causing me to pull her into a tight embrace and stay there for the rest of the evening... _

**Bella POV:**

after I told Jasper my name he went completely still and stopped all signs of life, apart from the fact he was standing.

"Oh no, what have I done wrong?" I asked, worried I had hurt him or something.

"Don't worry Sweet Cheeks, he'll come out of his daze in 3,2,1..." when Peter finished his count down I completely relaxed and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when Jasper took a large intake of breath.

"What was that Major?" Char asked, looking slightly nervous.

Jasper took a small glance at me and then Peter answered his question for him.

"It seems our dear old Jazz is having some happy flashbacks, am I right?" He just nodded.

"oh, about anything interesting?" Char asked.

"I'll tell you later dear." Peter replied, looking vaguely at him. Okay, so that's another secret the vamps are keeping from me.

Peter Chuckled, "Don't worry Sweets, you will know in time!" he said.

"Well now that's sorted,well kind of. Would you care to tell me what your daze was about earlier." Jasper said, causing my cheeks to go a very bright shade of red. Oh god, he can feel my emotions. I wish he couldn't. Jasper suddenly stared at me very intently. _He can feel emotions, he can feel emotions..._

"What was that?" he asked, looking very anxious.

"Well, I … Uh, well... um..." I said, looking at the ground.

"No not the space out, what did you do just now, your emotions just stopped, then came back again. " he asked, causing everyone except Peter so look very confused.

"Peter" Jasper growled, almost scaring me. You could see Peter shiver in fear.

"Well, it seems our dear Bella here is a shield. She didn't want you to feel her emotions, so you couldn't, simple as." he said, leaning back in his chair and grinning. What's a shield?

"Ok, just don't do that again" Jasper said to me, almost pleading. I take it he's attached to his gift then. You take it away from him and he gets all antsy.

"No Sweet Cheeks, its just new to him." Peter said, but instead of getting annoyed I just nodded. Too deep in thought to really care any more. I was just about to ask Peter my next questions when he put his hand up and stared intently at Jasper.

"What is it major?" he asked, shouldn't he know with his weird gift? That was when I looked round to Jasper to have a look at what he was staring at. Nothing was wrong except for his eyes. They were...

Pitch Black.


	6. AN

Hello faithful followers and random people who decided to have a look at this story!

I'm really sorry but I've given up on this story! I have no more ideas and I don't want it to just drag on. if anyone wants they could PM me and continue this story for me, but otherwise this story is finished. Thank you for reading this far and supporting me though!

DuckTailXox


End file.
